Game of The Ink Demon
by lozzadozza89
Summary: Formally called An Alternative Life, changed title due to plot change. This is a spin off to never bring your children to work. When Henry's Ten year old daughter Lily is abducted by the Ink Demon, he and the good Bendy are forced to return to the studio in order to get her back, will they succeed or will Henry lose his little girl for good?
1. Chapter 1

Plot summary-This is a spin off fic from my other fic Never bring your children to work. What if the Bendy they encountered at the studio wasn't the real one but an evil impostor, what if the real Bendy was rescued from the studio and goes to live with Henry and his daughter Lily, this is not a sequel just a spin off from Never bring your children to work as I have no idea how to game is going to end and I want to keep the Never bring your children to work story similar to the original game so I won't be updating that one until Chapter 4 releases so I decided to write a spin off fic.

The story

"Ninety eight, Ninety Nine, one hundred, ready or not here I come" Ten year old Lily Bowen called out, pulling her hands away from her eyes and walking around the front room, looking around as if she was searching for something and the girl continued searching around until she saw a pair of black shoes sticking out from behind the curtains.

"Aha" she said with a smirk as she crept over to the curtains and pulled them open "gotcha." Lily pulled the curtain away only to find an empty pair of shoes, indicating that the owner was very clever to leave them there, sticking out from under the curtains and tricking Lily into thinking that someone was hiding behind there.

"Oh you're good" the girl pointed out with a mischievous grin "but I'm still going to find you." She continued searching around the room until she heard a giggling coming from the cupboard in the corner of the room and with a smirk, the brown haired ten year old girl slowly crept over and pulled the doors open to reveal a small black and white cartoon Devil sitting in there.

"Found you" she grinned.

"How did you know I was in here?" Bendy asked as he climbed out of the cupboard "you weren't supposed to know I was here, besides, I thought leaving my shoes sticking out behind the curtain would throw you off just a little bit."

"It did" Lily replied with her arms folded as Bendy grinned in response "but when I opened the curtains and realised that it was only your shoes I carried on looking and then I heard you giggling from the cupboard, that's what gave you away."

"Oh" the little cartoon pouted before his trademark grin returned again "but anyways, it's your turn to hide now." Lily nodded and went to hide whilst Bendy covered his eyes and began counting. It had been a month since he had come to live with Henry and Lily after the pair came to the studio and encountered the evil twisted version of himself that hunted them down, the one creature that took on a more monstrous form of himself and tried to get him out of the picture but after Henry and Lily had discovered him hidden away within the studio, they had managed to save him and bring him back home and here he was right now, a month later and he had settled into his new life pretty quickly and he liked hanging around and playing with Lily but was also super protective of her, he'd like to think of her as his sister. The little toon was halfway through counting when Henry came in and placed his hand on his shoulder, causing him to lose count.

"Heya buddy have you seen Lily around, I need her to go over to the store because we're out of coffee" Henry informed.

"She's hiding" Bendy replied "we're playing hide and seek."

"Oh so that explains why you're counting" Henry chuckled "well we better find her quickly or else I'm going to have to find myself another daughter." The pair began looking around for Lily and eventually found her hiding under her bed.

"I didn't know you joined in with out game" she said to Henry as she climbed out.

"I was helping Bendy look for you" Henry replied "also I need you to go over to the store and some more coffee because we're out, can you do that for daddy sweetheart?"

"Sure" the little girl replied with a grin, the store wasn't very far from their house so Lily didn't need to worry about crossing any busy roads, it was just literally around the corner and it would only take her a couple of minutes "can Bendy come too?"

"Now why are you asking that kiddo?" Bendy replied, throwing his arm around the girl's shoulders "do you think I'm going to let you take that long treacherous journey all by yourself."

"Come on stop being so dramatic" Henry chuckled "the store's only round the corner."

"I know that, I was only kidding around" Bendy replied "but still I think Lily could use some company and the people who run the store have seemed to have got used to me." Henry nodded but was still a little wary about letting Bendy go with Lily to the store, he remembered the first time they went, it was a few days after they had escaped the studio, the three of them went over to the store to pick up some groceries and how the store owners, Mr and Mrs Kimble didn't take so kindly to Bendy at first, he remembered Mr Kimble pulling him and Lily behind the counter in order to "protect them" whilst Mrs Kimble attempted to throw holy water on the little cartoon Demon but after nearly two hours of convincing the pair that Bendy wasn't dangerous, they eventually left him alone but would still give him looks of suspicion every time he would come into the store.

"Okay you can go with her" Henry said "but if the Kimbles give you any bother then you both come straight home and I'll go over there." Both Lily and Bendy nodded before Henry gave her some cash to get some coffee and a little something for themselves.

"Okay let's go" Bendy said, grabbing Lily's hand and the pair of them ran out of the house and down to the store. When they arrived, they saw Mr Kimble stood behind the counter giving the pair, especially Bendy some rather suspicious looks but didn't say anything.

"Let's just get what we came for and go back" Bendy whispered, noticing the look that the old man was giving them and Lily nodded in response before the pair got what they came for and as they walked up to the counter, Mr Kimble turned to Lily with a look of disapproval and shook his head.

"Why are you hanging around with...that thing" he said, gesturing to Bendy who now looked crestfallen "and it's even worse that your father allowed this thing to live in his house with a nice girl like yourself."

"Why are you saying all those things Mr Kimble?" Lily asked "my daddy told you that Bendy isn't dangerous."

"Sweetheart look at him" the old man replied harshly, pointing at the little toon "he's a Demon , he IS dangerous." Lily was about to say something but Bendy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store, the pair of them didn't say a word and as they walked through the door, Henry immediately could tell that there was something wrong.

"What's the matter guys?" he asked, crouching down to their level "have that crazy old couple been saying things again?"

"Mr Kimble said I shouldn't be hanging around with Bendy or that he shouldn't be living with us because he's dangerous" Lily replied in a low voice, wiping her eyes and Bendy nodded in agreement but remained silent and Henry ran his hand through his hair in frustration, how dare that old man tell his own daughter who she shouldn't be hanging around with, it was none of his business and he had already stated that Bendy wasn't dangerous, the only one that was dangerous was the one that constantly stalked him and his little girl during their time being trapped in the studio, the tall inky creature that took on a more sinister appearance of the little toon that was currently living with them.

"Stay here" he said, heading for the front door as both Lily and Bendy looked at him in confusion "I'm going to have a talk with old Mr Kimble." Before either of the two could say anything, Henry was out of the door and marching straight down to the store to confront Mr kimble about his attitude towards Lily and Bendy, especially Bendy after telling him and his wife that he was completely harmless.

"Oh hello Mr Bowen what can I do for you?" Mr Kimble said as Henry marched into the store and slammed his hands down on the counter "okay if this is about your daughter and that creature living in your house then I'm sorry but I stand by what I said, it's not safe for someone as young as herself to be around that Demon living with you."

"It is none of you damn business who my daughter hangs around with" Henry barked "and I've already told you that Bendy isn't dangerous, he's really good with Lily and he treats her like she's his sister, now are you going to leave him alone and accept the fact that he isn't dangerous or..." Mr Kimble said nothing, the old man seemed to be quite taken aback by Henry's outburst "that's what I thought, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home as there is a very upset little girl and harmless living cartoon waiting for me" and with that he turned around walked out of the store and headed back home to find Lily crying silently on the sofa with Bendy trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, I'm sure Henry will put him straight" the toon reassured as Henry walked over.

"He sure did" he replied, sitting in between the two and pulling them both into a hug "I told him straight that it wasn't any of his concern if I have a living cartoon Demon living with me and that Lily likes hanging around with them" both little girl and cartoon said nothing so Henry decided to change the subject "hey, hows about we go and visit uncle Barry and Aunt Imogen this weekend?"

"Who are they?" Bendy asked "don't think I ever met them since I came to live here."

"Well Barry is my older brother and Imogen is his wife, they live in the country" Henry replied.

"Do they have any kids?" the little toon asked and Henry said that they had six in total, causing Bendy's eyes to widen in surprise "wow, I didn't think anyone could have that many kids, so what are their names?"

"Well there's Chandler the oldest, he's Fourteen" Henry replied "then there's the twins Ross and Rachel who are Twelve, then Monica who's Ten just like Lily, Joey who's eight and the youngest one is Phoebe who is six."

"And will we get to meet them at the weekend?" Bendy asked and Henry nodded before informing the two that it was almost dinner time and he suggested that they have a barbecue in order to forget about the incident with Mr kimble. As the three headed into the back yard carrying all of the barbecue equipment, they were unaware of the tall dark figure was watching them from the window upstairs, dark inky veins surrounded the room that the figure watched from and Ink rained down from the ceiling but remained unnoticed by the three sitting in the garden and it continued to watch them for a few more minutes before leaving the room via an Ink portal.


	2. A little girl's nightmares

Henry,Bendy and Lily had spent a good couple of hours outside having their little family barbecue and were totally unaware that the Ink Demon was watching them from the window upstairs before disappearing through an Ink portal.

"So, why did your brother and his wife have so many kids?" Bendy asked as the three of them sat at the picnic table "did they feel lonely so decided that if they had children they wouldn't be lonely anymore?"

"Well Aunt Imogen really likes kids and after she had Chandler, she wanted more and pretty soon she did, she had five more" Henry replied "but I don't think she's going to be having anymore, after Phoebe was born she said six was enough."

"Phoebe, she's the youngest one right?" Bendy asked.

"Yeah, she's their six year old and you'll get to meet her along with her five older siblings this weekend" Henry replied before noticing that the little toon's expression had suddenly become worried.

"What's wrong Bendy?" Lily asked when she noticed his sudden change in expression.

"Yeah is something bothering you buddy?" Henry asked.

"It's just, what if they don't like me, your brother and his wife or even their kids" Bendy replied "what if they have the same kind of reaction like Mr and Mrs Kimble from the store."

"Oh I'm sure they'll like you I mean, what's not to like" Henry reassured "and I think the kids will like you, especially the younger ones. Believe me, Aunt Imogen and Uncle Barry are really nice and I'm sure they'll like you." As evening began to set in, Henry told both Lily and Bendy that it was time to head back inside and think about getting ready for bed and ever since escaping from the studio, Lily would always dread bedtime because that was when the nightmares began, nightmares about the whole ordeal at the studio, being kidnapped and almost sacrificed by the studio's former Music director Sammy Lawrence and even encountering the Ink Demon himself but Henry reassured her that they will eventually go away.

"But what if they don't?" the little girl asked, her voice shaking "what if I keep having them for the rest of my life?" Henry gave his daughter a reassuring smile and sat her on his knee with Bendy sitting next to him, both reassuring the little girl that her nightmares will eventually go away but at the same time Henry couldn't help but feel bad for her, the Ten year old had been through so much from witnessing the death of her mother and now she was having nightmares about their ordeal at the studio.

"Do you promise they'll go away?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do Honey" Henry replied "just try not to think about it too much okay?" Lily nodded before both she and Bendy both yawned at the same time, causing Henry to chuckle at the pair "I think you guys must be ready to hit the hay huh?"

"No" the both of them said before yawning again.

"I think that's a yes" Henry chuckled before standing up and escorting them upstairs to Lily's room which she now shared with Bendy, their two beds placed in the middle of the room next to each other with a bedside table in between, toys were strewn over the floor and a writing desk stood at the corner of the room with drawings and coloured pencils strewn all over.

"Okay guys it's time for some shut eye now" Henry said as the little girl and toon both got into their beds "and I'll be just downstairs if anybody needs me" he was about to get up and leave but felt a tug on his arm and he turned around to see a scared Lily clinging to his arm.

"Please don't go daddy" she pleaded "I'm to scared to go to sleep."

"You still scared that you're going to have another nightmare?" Bendy asked and the little girl nodded, her lip beginning to tremble, this had become a regular occurrence with Lily ever since they escaped the studio, she would always be too scared to go to sleep because she knew that she would have nightmares about the studio "it's okay kiddo, you're not on your own, I'm here."

"And so am I" Henry reassured, crouching down beside her bed and putting his arm around her shoulders "and like I said, I'll only be downstairs okay" biting her lip, Lily nodded and Henry planted a kiss on her forehead before tucking her in and then doing the same thing to Bendy.

"Will she be okay?" the little toon whispered, looking over to Lily who curled up under her blanket, arm wrapped around a stuffed bear.

"I'm sure she will, she has been through so much these past couple of months" Henry whispered back "I'm sure she'll get over it soon."

"I hope so, I hate seeing her all scared" Bendy replied, glancing over at the little girl who had now fallen into a seemingly restless sleep.

"I know buddy, so do I" Henry replied, he truly hated seeing his little girl like this, too scared to go to sleep because of the nightmares she had almost every night "but lucky she's got me and you there for her."

"You're right" Bendy replied as Henry made sure that Lily was fast asleep before getting up and heading for the door "but anyways, night Henry."

"Night buddy" Henry replied before switching off the bedroom light and closing the door as Bendy looked over towards Lily, the little girl was soundly asleep for now but he knew that she may wake up screaming and crying from another nightmare.

"Don't worry kiddo,your pal Bendy's right here if you do have another one of those awful nightmares" he told the sleeping child before closing his eyes himself. As the rest of the evening past by, Lily fell into a restless sleep, tossing and turning under her sheets as another nightmare entered into her young mind, the little girl had found herself back at the studio only this time she was alone, there was no Henry with her this time and right now she was standing in the middle of a darkened hallway.

"Hello, is there anybody there?" she called out, her voice echoing in the darkness "hello anybody?" there was no response for a few minutes until a an all too familiar voice began to echo throughout the halls.

"Sheep sheep it's time for sleep" that was enough to have Lily turn around and run in the opposite direction but the voice seemed to be getting even closer, almost like it as following her "rest your head, it's time for bed" the scared little girl continued on running but was sent falling to the ground as two searchers appeared and grabbed her ankles, holding her down as that soothing yet creepy voice drew closer and closer "in the morning you may wake" Lily whimpered and threw her hands over her eyes as the two searchers held her down "or in the morning, you'll be dead" she felt a hand grab her by the shirt and she was lifted from the ground to find herself face to face with the very person who attempted to sacrifice her and Henry to the evil Bendy.

"Hello my little sheep" Sammy Lawrence cooed as the little girl attempted to wriggle free from his grasp but to no avail "so, you're all alone, no daddy with you this time. That is such a shame, still no matter, you'll make a perfect sacrifice for my lord and saviour." Knowing what was about to happen, Lily's eyes widened with fear and she began wriggling around even more but Sammy held her up against the wall

"Put me down" the child yelled "let me go, put me down."

"Ssh now little sheep" he said, putting his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as black inky veins began to trail along the walls and ink began to rain down from the ceiling "he approaches, my lord, my lord and saviour" he let out a low chuckle as the Ink veins grew darker, indicating that the Ink Demon was close and all Lily could do was watch in terror as the tall, monstrous version of Bendy appeared behind Sammy, leering down at the now petrified child.

"Release the child Sammy" the Ink Demon instructed.

"Yes, my lord" Sammy replied, releasing his hold on Lily as "Bendy" made his way towards the little girl who backed up against the wall in fear, her eyes darting around for an escape route.

"Don't think about running child" he sneered "I can easily catch you" he grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up from the ground, holding her up to his face "so, what shall we do with you?"

"DADDY!" Lily screamed, kicking her feet in mid air "DADDY HELP ME!"

"Help me Daddy, help me, save me Daddy" the Ink Demon mimicked before letting out a chuckle "oh dear, it seems that Henry isn't around to help you, poor little Lily, all alone with no one to save her hehehe such a shame" his grin grew even wider as he placed his hand over her face "but don't worry, you soon will be just like us." Lily began to struggle as he held his hand over her face, filling her bloodstream with Ink.

"Don't fight it Lily" the monstrous version of her friend cooed, watching her struggle "just the Ink consume your blood." Pretty soon her vision began to fade only to appear seconds later as she sat up screaming in her own bed as the small, good Bendy jumped out of his own bed and instantly went over to the now shaking and crying little girl, throwing his arm around her.

"Ssh, it's okay, you're okay" the little toon reassured just as the door opened and Henry walked in, it was plainly obvious that the little girl's screams of terror had woken him up because it was the middle of the night, he was in his pyjamas and dressing gown and he also had a look of concern on his face.

"Lily, are you alright honey?" he asked, sitting on her bed and pulling the little girl onto his knee as she sobbed harder and buried her face in his chest "hey, it's okay baby, Daddy's here."

"I think she had another nightmare" Bendy stated as Henry rubbed Lily's back in order to comfort her "she was calling out for help and then she woke up screaming." Henry sighed and wrapped his arms around Lily who continued to sob and he could feel the little girl trembling, it must have been a terrible nightmare for her to be in this state.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked only for the little girl to silently shake her head, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it, the little girl was far too scared to even mention the slightest little detail, she just continued clinging to Henry and sobbed into his chest, she felt relieved and safe knowing she was back in her own room with Henry and the little toon comforting her but little did she know was that her nightmares would eventually become a reality.


	3. Author's note

Author's note

This isn't a chapter just a quick note to the two guest reviews left in this story. Just because I didn't respond to your reviews does not mean I am ignoring you, members cannot reply to reviews left by guests and I am not trying to steal other people's ideas, these are my own ideas that I came up with myself. Also I haven't even read any of the kid protag stories you mentioned so how can I steal their ideas if I haven't even read them before, the reason I wrote these stories was because I liked the idea of Henry being a Dad with a little girl and the curiosity brings danger story is my imagining of what it would be like if a child entered the studio instead of Henry so can you just accept that I did not steal these ideas (how can I steal ideas from a bunch of fics I haven't even read before lol) and that these are my own original content okay?

Thank you!


	4. A trip to the park

By the next morning, Lily was still traumatised by the nightmare she and whenever Henry or Bendy asked if she was ready to talk about it, the little girl would clam up and refuse to say but Henry knew it had something to do with their time at the studio, he would ask her during breakfast if that was the reason and maybe, hopefully she would say at least something, he hated the fact that his own daughter couldn't talk about what was bothering her.

"Are you sure you don't to talk about it?" he asked, putting his hand on the little girl's shoulder, only for her to shake her head silently "okay honey, if you don't want to talk about it then it's okay." After breakfast, Lily and Bendy were both in the living room drawing whilst Henry paced around in his study, thinking of something that could take Lily's mind off the nightmare she had, he knew that it must have traumatised the little girl, seeing as she didn't want to talk about it.

"It must be something to do with that time we went to the studio, that's the only explanation" he said to himself, remembering how he and Lily became trapped in that hell hole of a studio, being hunted down by the evil, twisted version of Bendy and he knew that he had to do something to take her mind of it all,maybe if he took them both down to the park for a couple of hours it might take the little girl's mind of the awful nightmare she had the night before and that is exactly what he was going to do.

"Yeah, maybe a visit to the park will take her mind of things" he said to himself before heading into the front room to find both Lily and Bendy lying on their stomachs, surrounded by crayons and Paper.

"Hey guys" Henry spoke, causing the pair to turn around and look at him "I was thinking it's such a nice day out today and I hate for you both to be cooped up indoors so I was wondering if you guys fancy heading down to the park."

"Can we take a picnic?" Lily asked, it was the first time she had spoken all morning.

"Why not" Henry replied "Okay you guys go get ready and I'll set up the picnic basket." Bendy and Lily both got to their feet and went upstairs to find some toys to take with them to the park whilst Henry went to get the picnic basket ready but stopped for a breath moment to look at a photo of his wife and Lily sitting on the porch of their old home, taken shortly before she passed away.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Lily" he sighed, picking up the photo "she's been having nightmares ever since we escaped from the studio and I'm really starting to worry about her." Letting out a small sigh, he put the photo back down and began setting up the picnic basket just as Lily and Bendy appeared in the kitchen with a rubber ball.

"We thought it would be a good idea to bring this" Bendy implied, gesturing to the rubber ball that Lily was cradling "then me and Lily could have a game of catch."

"Okay if you want to bring that then that's fine" Henry replied as he finished packing up the picnic basket before the three of them got into the car and drove to the park. Once they got there, they decided to set up the picnic near the play area so that Henry could keep a close eye on Lily and Bendy as they went to play in there after having some of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they had made.

"So here's the plan, me and Lily are going to play catch over in the play area after we had our sandwiches and then we'll come back and get some more food" Bendy implied before taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches "mmm, good sandwiches Henry."

"I agree" Lily piped up "you're peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are the best daddy." After devouring at least four more PB and J sandwiches, the little girl and toon headed over to the play area and were just about to start their game of catch when the ball was suddenly snatched out of Lily's hand by a boy who looked to be around twelve or Thirteen years old, accompanied by three other boys.

"Hey, give me that back" Lily demanded as the boy, who was taller than she was, held the ball out of her reach.

"Why should I?" he taunted "think I might keep it myself." Seeing that the little girl was about to cry, Bendy stepped forward, standing between Lily and the Teenage boy.

"Look buddy, we don't want any trouble, just hand the ball over" Bendy said as politely as he could despite feeling intimated by this tall and slightly overweight teenage boy who took one look at the little cartoon Demon before he and his three cronies all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like i'm going to take orders from a little girl and some dweeb in a costume" the chubby boy snickered as Lily glared hard at me, clenching her fists.

"It's not a costume, this is my physical appearance" Bendy replied in a low voice, he was getting pretty annoyed now "now I'm going to ask you one more time, give my sister her ball back."

"You want it?" the boy taunted before throwing the ball up in a tree, causing it to get stuck in the branches "go get it." The gang then began laughing as they walked away whilst Lily, with a determined look on her face, ran over to the tree and began to climb it.

"Is that a good idea, it's stuck pretty high" Bendy pointed out.

"I need to get it back" Lily replied "it was a present from my mommy, the last present she ever got me before she died." Before Bendy could say anything else, Lily was already half way up and knowing that there could be the possibility that she could fall, he ran back to where Henry was sitting.

"Hey buddy, is everything okay?" he asked as the little toon ran towards him, looking a little worried and it didn't take long for him to notice that he was on his own "what's going on, where's Lily?" Before Bendy could tell him, there came a high pitched scream from near the play area and soon a small crowd of people where gathering around the large tree nearby.

"Oh no" Bendy muttered before running towards the crowd of people as Henry got to his feet and chased after him.

" Bendy, what's going on?" he asked, only to get his answer as they reached the small crowd of people to find them crowding round none other than Lily who was laying at the bottom of tree, unconscious "Lily, oh my god, let me through, that's my daughter" he shuffled himself through crowd before kneeling beside the unconscious child and began to gently shake her as Bendy stood at his side, looking worried "Lily, Lily it's daddy, can you hear me baby?" there was no response from the little girl, she was completely out cold and Henry turned to the crowd "what the hell happened?" a few people were looking at each other and muttering whilst one woman was on the phone, calling the paramedics "what happened, why is my daughter lying unconscious on the ground?"

"She was climbing the tree" a young teenage girl replied, pointing to the tree behind them "then she fell out, I saw it, she fell out of the tree." Henry sighed and ran his hands through his hair as a now really worried Bendy clung to his arm whilst the woman who called the paramedics walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Henry's shoulder.

"An Ambulance it's on it's way" she reassured.

"Thank you" was all Henry could say, not taking his eyes of the his injured child as she lay unmoving on the ground.

"Is she going to be alright?" Bendy asked, he was becoming really worried about the Lily now "please, tell me she's going to be alright."

"I'm sure she will be buddy" Henry reassured but in reality, he wasn't so sure himself, he didn't know how baldy hurt she was, the only thing they could do now was to get her to hospital and hope for the best.


	5. Tonsillitis

When they arrived at the Hospital, Henry and Bendy were made to wait in the waiting area whilst Lily was taken for examination, the little girl was still unconscious upon arrival and Henry was beginning to worry that she could possibly fall into a coma.

"She'll be okay won't she?" Bendy asked with a worried expression, he was clearly as worried as Henry was, she was like his sister and the thought of her not pulling through was too much to bear.

"I hope so buddy" Henry replied, putting his arm around the toon's shoulders "she's in the best place." After what felt like hours of waiting, a doctor came into the waiting room to give them news on Lily's condition.

"How is she?" Henry asked frantically "is she going to be okay?"

"Well she regained consciousness just after we did a scan so we believe there's nothing too serious" the doctor replied "but she does have concussion and she's been complaining that her throat is hurting."

"Can we see her?" Henry asked, lifting a still worried looking Bendy from the chair.

"Sure, she's been asking for you guys ever since she woke up" the doctor replied with a smile before taking the pair to the room where Lily was taken to and when they arrived, they saw the little girl laying in a hospital bed, awake but drowsy and she also had a bandage on her head.

"Daddy, Bendy" she said, her voice sounding cracked when she saw the pair enter the room, Bendy immediately running over and climbing onto the bed before throwing his arms around her.

"Take it easy buddy" Henry chuckled, sitting on the chair beside the bed and taking Lily's hand in his own "so, how you feeling honey, you gave us quite a scare back at the park."

"My head hurts and my throat" Lily replied, her voice still sound cracked, causing Henry to look at her with concern before putting his hand on her forehead "I started feeling dizzy when I was climbing the tree, that's why I fell."

"Well you do feel a little warm" Henry pointed out, taking his hand away from her forehead "you should have told me if you wasn't feeling good."

"I felt fine, it started when I...I" she suddenly stopped talking and began clutching her throat, a look of pain in her face.

"What is it honey?" Henry asked, looking concerned "is it your throat?" the little girl nodded and Henry told Bendy to stay with her while he went out to find the same doctor who took them to Lily.

"Can I help you Mr. Bowen?" he asked as Henry approached him, a look of concern on his face.

"It's Lily, she said her throats her and she seems to be in quite a lot of pain, can you please take a look at her" he explained before taking the doctor back to her room. By the time they got back, Lily was finding it difficult to stay awake as Bendy sat in the chair by the bed, the little toon looking really worried, watching as the doctor walked over to Lily and gently shook her.

"Lily, it's Doctor Mood, can you open your eyes for a second?" he asked and the little girl's eyes slowly flickered open.

"Throat...hurts" she rasped.

"I know sweetheart" Henry reassured her "Doctor Mood is just going to take a look, see what's wrong."

"What's wrong with her Henry?" Bendy asked, clinging to the man's arm, watching as Doctor Mood examined Lily's throat, shining a torch inside "she's going to be okay isn't she?"

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure she will be" Henry reassured him even though he wasn't too sure himself. As Doctor Mood finished examining Lily, he walked over to Henry, stating that they'll need to run some more tests.

"I'm not too sure but it seems that Lily has developed tonsillitis" he explained.

"Oh my god, is she going to be alright?" Henry asked, looking over at the little girl who had now drifted to sleep "are you sure it's tonsillitis?"

"Well after looking at her throat, she seems to be displaying the systems, swollen tonsils, whiteness on the tongue" Doctor mood explained "if it is indeed tonsillitis we'll need to keep her in over night to run some tests, then you can take her home in the morning and we'll prescribe you with some antibiotics. After that, just make sure she gets plenty of rest, drink plenty of fluids and takes her medication when recommended and she should be recovered within a couple of weeks, you're both welcome to stay with her if you like."

"It's not deadly is it, tonsillitis?" Bendy asked, his tone sounding really worried.

"No, it's just a really bad sore throat" Doctor Mood reassured the little toon "she'll be fine, you'll see."

"So that's all it is, just a really bad sore throat?" Bendy asked "so, she'll be okay?"

"Sure, as long as she gets plenty of rest and takes her medicine, she'll be fine before you know it" Doctor Mood replied "now I think we should get started." As Lily was taken for further testing, Henry and Bendy had to wait in the waiting area until they had done testing Lily for tonsillitis which seemed like for hours but eventually Doctor Mood came into the waiting area.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Henry asked, getting up from his seat, holding Bendy who was still worried about the little girl.

"Well after running the tests, I can confirm that Lily does have tonsillitis" Doctor Mood informed "so I'm going to prescribe her some antibiotics and we'll need to keep her in over night, just so we can keep an eye on her then you can take her home in the morning." Henry nodded before they headed back up to the room Lily was staying in, the little girl lay in the huge hospital bed, her eyes closed and her face pale and clammy.

"It's alright honey, daddy's here" Henry reassured, sitting by her bedside and holding her small hand as Bendy curled up on his lap, not taking his eyes of his sister "I guess this must have been why she fell out of the tree, because she was getting sick." It was a long night and both Henry and Bendy didn't get much sleep with the hospital staff coming in to check on Lily every couple of hours but by morning, she was discharged.

"Daddy, am I going to get better?" Lily asked, her voice sounding raspy as Henry carried her to the car.

"Sure you will baby, just get plenty of rest and take your medicine when you need to" Henry told her and the little girl nodded before falling asleep as Henry layed her down on the backseat. She was still sleeping by the time they got home and Henry carried her up to her room before putting her to bed.

"It's going to be okay honey" he reassured her, stroking her face "I promise."

"Henry" Henry looked up to see Bendy standing in the doorway "I made this." The little toon walked into the room and handed Henry a get well soon card that he had made for Lily.

"Oh that's real nice buddy, I'm sure Lily will thank you once she's feeling better" Henry replied, placing the card on the bedside table as Bendy blushed a little with embarrassment "but I think we should let her get some rest okay." Bendy nodded before he and Henry left the room, not seeing the black inky veins appearing on the wall or the portal of Ink appearing on the wall across from Lily's bed as the Ink Demon emerged from it, shuffling over to the sleeping child and leering at her in a sinister manner, his plan was slowly coming into place, he just had to wait for the right time, he was going to get his revenge on Henry and his goody two shoes counterpart no matter what it takes.


	6. Kidnapped

By the next morning, Lily's condition was still the same and she spent the day laying on the couch in the living room, wrapped up in blankets and Henry decided that he would do some paperwork in the living room instead of his study so he could keep an eye on her.

"I can't understand how she suddenly got sick when she was fine before we came to the park" Bendy pointed out as he sat helping Henry, taking a quick glance over at the child who was currently sleeping.

"Well these things can happen buddy, one minute you can fine and then the next you're running a fever and you go all dizzy" Henry explained "it probably just hit her all of a sudden, she'll be fine I promise." Bendy nodded silently and walked over to the couch, checking up on his sister and he could see just how sick she looked, her face was really pale and strands of hair was sticking to her forehead from the fever and she made a small wheezing sound when breathing.

"It must be awful, being sick" the little pointed out as Henry glanced over at him.

"You never been sick before?" the man asked as Bendy shook his head in response, explaining that it was a toon thing.

"Being a toon, I've never had to experience human illnesses but going by how Lily is looking right now, it must be a unpleasant experience" he sighed before looking over at Lily again "I hope she's going to get better soon." Henry got up from his seat and walked over to the little toon before crouching down beside him and placing his hand on top of his head.

"She will buddy, she just needs to get plenty of rest and take her medication, then she'll be back to normal, running around and playing with you just like before" he reassured "now come on, let's leave her to get some rest, you can help me with lunch if you want."

"Okay" Bendy replied before following Henry into the kitchen, taking one last look at Lily before proceeding to walk into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at the old abandoned cartoon studio, the very place that Henry and Lily had not long since escaped from with the good version of Bendy, an inky figure dressed in dirty white overalls was kneeling on the floor as though they were praying and before them stood none other than the Ink Demon himself.

"I am more than grateful that you have revived me my lord" Sammy Lawrence said as he got to his feet, looking up at the tall figure in front of him "but may I ask why you brought me back?."

"Well, I need your help with something" "Bendy" replied "you see I'm still looking to get revenge on Henry and my little goody two shoes counterpart so I was thinking that we should do something to get him to come back here, like, borrow something very precious to him, he'll be bound to come back here to get back what we are going to borrow and you're going to help me."

"I will do anything to serve you my lord" Sammy replied with a bow. The Ink Demon's grin grew wider, his plan was slowly falling into place and soon, he would have Henry and his little toon counterpart right where he wanted them.

"Come my prophet, we have no time to waste" he instructed before shuffling out of the room as Sammy followed behind, very interested to see what his Lord had planned.

Back at Henry's house, the man was sitting with Lily in the bathroom whilst the little girl emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Henry had tried giving her some lunch but she had a hard time keeping it down and having a swollen throat didn't help either. After she had finished, Henry washed her face, picked her up and carried her into her room before putting her to bed.

"I'm sorry daddy" she rasped as Henry put a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Now what do you have to be sorry about sweetheart?" he chuckled "you've got nothing to feel sorry about, you're not well and it's my Job as your Daddy to look after you when you're not well." The little girl nodded and let out a small smile. She hated feeling like this but was grateful to have her daddy taking care of her.

"Now, try and get some rest okay, I'll be just downstairs if you need anything." Lily nodded and slowly closed her eyes. When she was completely asleep, Henry quietly left the room and went back downstairs to find Bendy speaking on the phone to somebody.

"Yeah, Okay, oh wait" he looked up to see Henry walking towards him "oh he's here now, I'll let you speak to him" he removed the phone away from his head "it's , he said he want's to discuss Lily's condition."

"Thanks Bendy" Henry replied before taking the phone from him and talking into the receiver " hello, yes this is , oh good evening , yes I understand that you want to talk with about Lily...yes,I see, okay, yes I'll do that, first thing tomorrow, okay, goodbye." Bendy watched as Henry hung up, the little toon curious to know what was going on.

"So, what did he say about Lily?" he asked.

"Apparently he believes that her tonsillitis is pretty severe and that I need to bring her back to the hospital first thing tomorrow" Henry explained.

"What for?" Bendy asked.

"He said they'll need to remove her tonsils and that they need to do it as soon as possible" Henry replied "it's pretty bad."

"Do you think we should tell Lily?" Bendy asked "I mean, she'll need to know won't she?" Henry nodded and decided he was going to tell her right now. He turned and headed back upstairs to Lily's room with Bendy following behind. The two walked into the little girl's room that she shared with the toon and Henry walked over to her sleeping form and gave her a gentle shake.

"Lily, I need you to wake up for a minute honey" the little girl's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at her daddy with a confused expression.

"Is there something wrong daddy?" she asked in her raspy voice as Henry sat on the edge of her bed and began stroking her hair as Bendy hung near the doorway.

"Well I've just been speaking to from the hospital on the phone and he reckons that your tonsillitis is really bad so you need to go back to the hospital in the morning for an operation" Henry explained.

"What kind of operation?" Lily asked, clearly nervous and Henry explained to the little girl that she needed to have her tonsils removed with her condition being pretty severe that antibiotics would be impossible.

"It won't hurt will it?" she asked, still clearly nervous about the whole thing.

"No of course it won't because they'll put you to sleep whilst they do the operation, you won't feel a thing and you'll be waking up back in your hospital bed before you know it" Henry reassured her "you know, you're Aunt Imogen had her tonsils removed when she was around your age and when it was all over, she got to eat ice cream so I reckon that you'll get to have ice cream too once your operation is over."

"Did she get it for being brave?" Lily asked.

"You know something, I reckon she did but I also reckon that they give your Ice cream because you're throat may be a little sore after the operation so having ice cream will sooth it a little" Henry explained.

"Wow, I never knew that you could use Ice cream for medical purposes"Bendy implied with a huge grin "well I'm gonna go downstairs and draw for a little bit." The little toon gave Henry and Lily a small wave before heading back downstairs as Henry placed his hand on the side of the little girl's cheek, checking her fever and it still seemed to be a little high.

"Daddy" the little girl rasped before letting out a few coughs "I want a drink of water."

"Okay baby" Henry replied, standing up and heading out to the bathroom, but not before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "everything's going to be okay, I promise." Lily nodded silently and closed her eyes as Henry left the room, not seeing the black inky trails beginning to cross her bedroom walls. After he got her glass of water, Henry immediately could sense that something was wrong, the lights in the hallway were flickering unnaturally and he could hear his own heart beating.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked as he approached the door but there came no response and sensing that something was wrong,Henry pushed the door open and found the little girl's usual bright room engulfed in darkness as black inky veins covered the walls, that could only mean one thing, he was here, the Ink Demon.

"Lily" Henry muttered, looking over at her bed to find it empty, the cloth that was on her forehead laying on the floor "oh god no..Lily."

"Hello...Henry" Henry looked to see " Bendy" emerging from the corner of the room, grinning down at Henry who could by now hear his own heartbeat loud and clear "are you looking for something?" the Ink Demon clicked his fingers and Henry watched in horror as Sammy Lawrence emerged from the darkness, holding Lily in his arms and Henry couldn't tell wether she was sleeping or Unconscious but one thing he could tell was that she wasn't moving, the little girl just lay limp in the Ink Man's hold.

"GIVE HER BACK" Henry yelled, running at Sammy only to be held back by a group of searchers that had seemingly followed "Bendy" into the child's room "LET HER GO!"

"Tsk tsk Henry" "Bendy" stated with a shake of his head "you just don't know what's going on here do you, well let me tell you so you, I want to play a game, a little game of lost and found."

"What's..what has that got to do with Lily?" Henry asked, causing the Ink Demon to chuckle wetly as he walked over to Sammy and placed his gloved fingers under Lily's chin, tilting the little girl's head back.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm taking Lily back to the studio and all you have to do is come back to try and find her" he explained as Henry could do nothing but glare at him as he was secured to the ground by searchers "if you do manage to find her back" he released his grip on the child's chin before shuffling back over to Henry "but if you fail..." he grabbed them an by the chin roughly "then she remains at the studio forever. Now, I think it's time we got started don't we, ta ta for now Henry, you know where to come if you want you're little girl back." With a sinister chuckle, "Bendy" gave Henry a rough shove, causing him to fall back and hit his head on the back of the shelve on the wall. The last thing he saw before succumbing to unconsciousness was Lily disappearing through the Ink portal as the Ink Demon took her back to the one place he hoped he would never have to set foot in again, the studio.


	7. Back to the studio

"Henry, Henry wake up, please wake up." Groaning, Henry slowly came back to his senses and as he slowly his eyes, he saw the familiar face of the little toon he had rescued from that hell hole of a studio leaning over him, a look of concern on his face "oh thank god, I thought you were never going to wake up." Groaning, Henry slowly sat up with his hand on his head, finding himself still in Lily's room.

"You didn't come back down for ages so I came up here to see what was going on" Bendy pointed out "when I got up here I saw you out cold on the floor and Lily missing, what's going on?"

"Here was here" Henry replied, perching himself on Lily's bed as Bendy jumped on beside him, looking confused and worried at the same time "the Ink Demon, he's taken Lily, my little girl, he's taken my little girl to that hell hole, the studio, the one place I hoped she wouldn't have to set foot in again" he let out a sigh of frustration, brushing a hand through his hair before standing up "well if he wants me to go back there then I will." Henry then headed down the stairs and into the garage as Bendy followed behind, the little toon was clearly having a bad feeling about all of this.

"What if it's a trap?" he stated as Henry frantically searched around for his car keys "what if he's using Lily as bait to trap you, so he can finish what he started the last time you and Lily went to the studio."

"Well I'm going to have to take that chance, he's taken my daughter and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back" Henry replied "and you know that she's really sick and needs medical treatment, so I need to get her back as soon as possible, then I can get her to hospital so she can have her operation." Knowing that Henry was determined to go back, Bendy decided something that may be potentially risky, he wasn't going to let Henry go alone, after all,the man had done so much for him, it was now his turn to return the favour.

"Well if you're going back then I'm coming with you" the little toon stated, climbing on a pile of boxes so that he could look Henry directly in the eyes "I'm not letting you go alone" Henry was about to protest but Bendy stopped him "listen Henry, I want to get Lily back as much as you do so I want to help, now,what do you say?" knowing that the little toon was determined to accompany Henry to the studio and to help him get Lily back, Henry reluctantly agreed to let him come along.

"But stay with me at all times, you and me both know how dangerous that place is" he told him firmly.

"I will I promise" Bendy replied before picking up Henry's car keys "okay, now let's go save Lily."

Meanwhile at the studio, the Ink Demon emerged through an Ink portal, followed closely by Sammy Lawrence who was carrying a little girl wearing Pyjamas, she was seemingly Unconscious and really pale with strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, giving the indication that she was sick and running a fever.

"Do you think Henry will come?" Sammy asked as "Bendy" shuffled over, examining the child that he was holding, cupping his hand under her chin as she remained in an unconscious state.

"Oh I think he will, if he wants to get his little girl back" the Ink Demon replied,not taking his eyes of Lily, tilting her head from side to side before letting out a small hum and releasing his grip, letting the little girl's head fall slightly "come, let's take her to a room and keep her there, then when Henry arrives, the game truly begins."

"Yes my lord" Sammy replied before the pair of them headed into a small room somewhere inside the studio with a couch and a wooden table and chairs. Sammy layed Lily down on the couch before heading over to "Bendy", asking wether they should tie her up or not.

"I don't think there is any need" "Bendy" implied, walking over to the still unconscious child and placing his hand on her forehead "she doesn't seem to be in any condition to even try escaping, now, I'm going to leave you to watch her, I'll return when I require your assistant."

"What shall I do when the little lamb wakes up?" Sammy asked, looking over at the little girl on the couch.

"Well you can tell her why she's here, she'll more than likely be wondering why when she wakes up and finds she's no longer at home, in her own bed" "Bendy" explained "but don't hurt her, we need to keep her alive for my little game and once Henry arrives, that is when the fun truly begins." The Ink Demon then let out a sinister chuckle and left the room via portal, leaving Sammy with the little girl they had kidnapped and all he could do now was wait for her to wake up.

Outside the studio, a car pulled up and Henry stepped out, followed by the smaller Bendy. It was now windy and there was grey clouds looming overhead, giving the indication that a storm was coming.

"Good thing I always carry this around" Henry implied, opening the boot and taking out a baseball bat "we could use this in case anything tries to attack us." He gripped his weapon as Bendy climbed onto his shoulder, the pair of them looking at the abandoned, decaying building that was once a full working animation studio.

"Are you sure you're wanting to go through with this?" Bendy asked, the little toon looking nervously at the ominous building "who knows what the Ink Demon has up his sleeve, I still think all of this could be a trap."

"But this is the only way that I'm going to get Lily back" Henry replied "I mean I could go to the police but I don't think they would take me seriously if I told them that my Ten year old daughter has been abducted by some living creature made of ink."

"Well, we're not going to find her standing around here all day" Bendy replied, putting on a brave face despite feeling very uneasy about all of this and looking up at the old animation studio "let's get in there and save your daughter."

~xx~

Her head was aching and her eyes felt sore, but as she came back to consciousness, the first thing that Lily could sense was that she was no longer in her own bed but on a couch. The last thing she remembered was asking Henry for a glass of water before drifting off but as she became more awake, the first thing the little girl noticed was that she was now longer in her bedroom but in a small room laying on a couch and across from the couch was a small table and a couple of chairs. In the corner stood a cardboard cut out of Bendy and she began to realize that must be at the studio, but how did she get here and where was Henry, where was Bendy.

"D-daddy?" she rasped, her throat still felt sore, making it difficult for her to speak "w-where are you, daddy,Bendy."

"Well, looks like the little lamb has finally awoken from her slumber" a figure came into her view and Lily recognised him immediately, it was the very person who attempted to sacrifice both her and Henry to the Ink Demon last time they were at the studio, but it couldn't be, he was dead, Henry said so himself.

"W-where's my daddy?" the little girl asked before letting out a serious of coughs as Sammy tilted his head, frowning under the mask.

"Dear me, that cough doesn't sound good" he cooed, grabbing a chair and placing it next to the couch before sitting down as Lily mustered all her strength to inch away "now now, there's no need to be afraid little lamb, no harm is going to come to you. Now, I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here" scared, Lily nodded silently "well I'm going to tell you, you see the thing is, my lord wants to play a little game with your daddy and it's basically simple, he has to find you and if he succeeds then you'll get to go home."

"W-what if he doesn't" Lily rasped, finding the courage to speak despite being afraid and her tonsils being swollen.

"Then you'll remain here forever" Sammy replied, causing Lily to shrink away even further "but don't worry, I'm sure my lord will think of something interesting to do with you if it does come to that, but for now he has requested that I keep an eye on you but I don't think you'll be too much trouble, not if you're unwell" he placed his inky hand on the little girl's forehead "yes, you are definitely running a fever, I don't think you'll be trying anything, not in your current condition."

"I want to go home" the little girl stated,she was scared, sick and confused " I want my daddy." This time, Sammy didn't say anything, he just smiled under his mask and stood up before heading over to the cut out on the corner and once his back was turned, Lily forced her aching body up from the couch and despite her condition, made a run for it just as Sammy turned around, spotting the small brown haired Pyjama clad figure disappearing out the door.

"Why didn't you stop her?" "Bendy" questioned, emerging from his ink portal, into the room and Sammy could sense the fury coming from him, he of all people knew that angering the Ink Demon was a bad thing and knew he must have also seen the child escaping from the room.

"I..I'm sorry my lord, I only turned my back for a second and..." he was cut off as "Bendy" let out an angry snarl before gripping his prophet by the throat and holding him up against the wall.

"I told you to watch the little brat and you let her get away" he hissed, tightening his grip slightly "we can't let her leave this place and we can't let Henry find her so easily, still" he loosened his grip "she won't get far, not if she's sick so it'll only be a matter of time before she becomes to exhausted to run anywhere and possibly collapse somewhere." The Ink Demon released his grip on Sammy and headed back to the wall, summoning his portal.

"Do you want me to go and look for her?" Sammy asked.

"No, you wait here, I'll go find her myself" "Bendy" replied with a sinister grin "and when I do, I'll make her see what happens if she tries to escape again."

Meanwhile, a scared Lily was wondering around the halls of the studio, the wooden floors felt cold against her bare feet and she had to hold herself up against the wall every time she felt a wave of dizziness, she had to get out of this place and she wasn't going to let her Tonsillitis stop her from escaping, she needed medical treatment, she needed to be in hospital and not held captive in an abandoned cartoon studio by an Ink Demon and a mad man who worshipped them.

"Now where do I go?" Lily whimpered, not noticing that a gang of searchers had suddenly sprung up from the floor behind her and were advancing towards her, the little girl only noticing them as they grabbed at her trousers, attempting to pull her down.

"No, please, let me go" she cried, trying to fight them off but her condition made it impossible and a huge wave of nausea swept over her and she stumbled to the floor, giving them the opportunity to swarm and all the little girl could do was lay there helplessly as more and more searchers swarmed her small form, almost completely covering her. All of a sudden, the searchers suddenly stopped their attack on Lily and disappeared into the floor, but Lily still lay curled up on the floor, shivering with her hands over her eyes as the walls became covered in dark inky veins as the Ink Demon emerged from the wall behind Lily and limped over to the child.

"Well well well" he mused, grabbing the little girl by the back of her Pyjama shirt and pulling her up from the ground before turning her around to face him and she wanted to scream but her swollen tonsils and pain in her throat made it impossible "you've been a naughty little girl Lily Bowen" he raised his large gloved hand, putting it in front of her face "a very naughty little girl indeed." The child gasped as he placed his large hand over her face and she struggled to break free from his grip but she was just too weak, her whole body ached and no matter how much she struggled, "Bendy" kept his hand over her face until her struggling slowed down and her eyes slowly fluttered until she fell limp in his hold.

"All too easy" he mused before checking to see if she was breathing and knowing she still was, the Ink Demon gathered up the little girl entering his Inky Portal with the small child in his hold.

"Perhaps now she'll think twice before attempting to escape."


	8. The game truly begins

The door slowly creaked open as Henry entered the studio with Bendy sitting on his shoulder and as the wind from outside slammed it shut, the sound echoed throughout the dark, deserted halls of the abandoned studio.

"I'd never thought that I had to come back here" Henry mumbled, gripping his baseball bat "but if it means getting Lily back then I guess I have no choice." Bendy nodded in agreement but remained silent as Henry began making his way through the halls, baseball bat at the ready in case any ink Monsters decided to jump out unexpectedly and attack the pair but it seemed pretty quiet, for now at least.

"How long do you think it'll be before we find Lily?" Bendy questioned.

"I'm not too sure,the Ink Demon could be keeping her anywhere and this place is pretty big" Henry replied before letting out a sigh "and the longer it may take us to find her, the worse her condition could get." Bendy didn't say anything else but he could tell just how worried Henry was about Lily but he also felt a slight twang of anger, why was this happening, why was an innocent child like Lily getting dragged into all this mess. The man continued walking through the halls, keeping his guard up at all times but so far there had been no sign of any Ink Monsters or even the Ink Demon himself.

"Henry?" Bendy piped up "do you think Lily's going to be okay."

"I'm sure she will buddy" Henry reassured "once we find her and get her out of here, we'll take her straight to the hospital so she can have that operation and get better."

"It's just that I was thinking, what if we find her but it turns out to be a trap" the little toon stated "what if all this is just a ruse to get you back here so that he can take revenge and he's using Lily as bait."

"Well if it does turn out that way then I'm not going down without a fight" Henry replied, a hint of determination in his voice "I came here to get my daughter back and I'm not leaving without her, she's sick and needs to be in a hospital."

Meanwhile, in the small break room somewhere else in the study, Sammy was kneeling, seemingly praying as the Ink Demon emerged from the wall behind him, carrying an unconscious Lily.

"My lord, you have returned" Sammy implied, standing up and turning to face the tall, evil incarnation of Bendy, towering over the Ink covered man as he held the none moving small child in his hold "and I see you managed to find the little lamb."

"Indeed" "Bendy" replied, placing Lily back on the couch, a small moan coming from the little girl's mouth, she appeared to be in a worse condition since they took her, her face was now red and blotchy, also her fever seemed to be worse than it had already been, making her face clammy "although for a sick child she seemed to put up quite a fight when I caught her but she knew she couldn't escape, she was too weak to even try getting away and I don't think she'll be trying another escape attempt anytime soon." He stepped away from the couch and walked over to Sammy, instructing him to keep an eye on Lily whilst he'd go and patrol the studio, check if Henry had arrived yet.

"I will watch her my lord, I'll make sure she doesn't try and escape again" Sammy replied with a bow.

"Good, now I'm going to see if Henry has arrived yet" "Bendy" implied "I'm leaving you in charge of the girl and remember, don't hurt her just yet, we need her alive for my little game." Sammy bowed in response as the Ink Demon left the room by one of his portals, leaving his prophet to keep an eye on Lily and make sure she doesn't try to escape again, although the child didn't seem to be any condition to even sit up, let alone try and escape.

"I don't think you're going to be much trouble now little lamb" he mumbled, looking at the little girl who remained in a deep sleep "still, it's quite remarkable how you managed to get away the first time, despite your current condition."

Elsewhere in the studio, Henry and Bendy where still wandering the halls, trying to hunt down the Ink Demon, if they managed to find him then there could be a chance that he could have Lily with him and the longer she remained missing, the more severe her condition could get and this worried Henry, not knowing how Lily would be when they find her, if they find her, the studio was a huge place and the other Bendy could have hidden her someplace that would make it impossible for them to find her. The man continued to keep his guard up, clutching his baseball bat and listening for any threats as Bendy sat on his shoulder.

"It's pretty quiet huh" the little toon piped up.

"You're right, a little too quiet" Henry replied with a suspicious expression "but we got to keep moving, I need to get my little girl back if it's the last thing I do." He proceeded to walk through the halls when the walls suddenly grew dark as Inky veins began to trail along them.

"I think...we got company" Bendy implied as his evil counterpart emerged from the wall ahead of them and as soon as he spotted Henry, the Ink Demon chuckled wetly and made his away over to the pair.

"Well, looks like you finally made it Henry" he said in amusement before noticing the small toon sitting on his shoulder "and I see you brought some company."

"Where's Lily?" Henry demanded, gritting his teeth "tell me where my little girl is right now or so help me God I'll do something I won't regret."

"Now now Henry, you know I can't do that, it's all part of the game, you need to find her yourself and if I told you then it would spoil the game wouldn't it" the Ink Demon replied, his smile growing wider "but don't worry too much about your little girl, I've left her in the capable hands of my prophet, he'll take very good care of her until you find her." Henry ran to hit "Bendy" with his baseball bat, only to be held in place by Inky tendrils coming out the walls, the Ink Demon chuckling at the man's pathetic attempts to attack him.

"Now now Henry, violence isn't the answer now is it" the tall Ink creature mused "you really need to keep that temper of yours under control otherwise this game is going to be no fun."

"I don't want to play this game of yours, all I want is my daughter back" Henry replied as the smaller Bendy remained quiet, clearly intimidated by his evil counterpart "she's sick and needs to be in hospital."

"Oh I know that and like I said,my prophet will take really good care of her, well now that you finally made it, the game truly can begin" the Ink Demon replied before focusing his attention on the cowering toon sitting on Henry's shoulder "although, I think this game would be more fun if I had you looking not for one person, but two people you care for so very much." Before Henry or Bendy could react, two Ink tendrils rose up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the little toon, lifting him from Henry's shoulder.

"HENRY!" Bendy called out in fear as he was dragged away, his scared voice echoing through the empty halls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Henry demanded "bring him back right now." The Ink Demon chuckled and walked over to Henry before grabbing his chin and forcing the man to look up at him.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself perfectly clear my dear Henry, instead of having you find just Lily, I'm also going to have you find that little Inky pipsqueak" "Bendy" replied, chuckling darkly "this makes the game even more fun, well, for me at least" he released his grip on Henry and gave him a shove, causing him to fall to the ground as the tendrils also released their grip "aww don't look so down Henry old boy, I'll give them back once you find them, well, that is is you find them, hehehehehe. Well, what are you sitting around for, it's time for the game to begin" he grabbed Henry by the back of his shirt and lifted him from the ground.

"If I find them both, you swear to give them back?" Henry asked.

"Of course, but if you fail then they both stay here forever" "Bendy" replied before turning to leave, only to stop and turn around "oh and Henry, I'm not going to make this easy you know, after all, a game isn't as fun without a little difficulty, bye bye." Henry watched as the Ink Demon gave a small wave before vanishing through his portal, leaving Henry alone in the empty halls, leaving him to find not only Lily but also Bendy.

"Hang in there guys, I'm coming" he mumbled, picking up his baseball bat "let's get this show on the road, if the Ink Demon wants to play games, then I'll play his game, if it means getting my children back, then I'll play his game, even if it kills me."


End file.
